First Encounters 4/24/12
SarahScriptor28: -Sarah nervously fiddled with the pages of her notebook. She hadnt felt like this since her first day of highschool. Pushing up her glasses she laughed, it was technically her first day of highschool. she pushed back her dark hair as her hazel eyes noticed two people sitting in front of the building. She took a deep breath and put on a bright smile- Well here goes nothing... ArtDeVine: -Wilhelmina sits in front of the building and looks at Kimmy with a goofy smile. Her cheeks where blushed at her thought about Kimmy and she send her a warm smile as she noticed a girl in the corner of her eyes. She heard her speak out to her self, and turns her head looking at her, smiling friendly- KiraElizaRyu: -She sticks her tongue out at her as she gave her a goofy smile. Smiling softly she see that her cheeks were flushed, raising and eyebrow she wonders what she is thinking about. Hearing the crunches of leaves she turns and see that someone else has entered the courtyard. Waving at her she smiles waiting for her to aproach them.- SarahScriptor28: -She feels slightly relieved walking up to the girls, seeing there easygoing greetings- Hello there? ArtDeVine: Hello there .. -she smiles warmly at her- Im Wilhelmina, and you are? KiraElizaRyu: Hey there, Im Kumkio but you can call me Kimmy -smiles brightly at the girl- SarahScriptor28: I'm Izzy, well Isabel but i prefer Izzy. ArtDeVine: -she smiles cheeky- you can call me Mina KiraElizaRyu: Nice to meet you Izzy. You new here -Kimmy begin new here herself only met one person and that was the shapeshifter,oh and how can she forget the siern- SarahScriptor28: Mina and Kimmy - she says out loud, mostly for herself so she'd remember- Yes I'm new, i'll admit i was pretty nervous coming today, i almost decided to skip out on my first day. ArtDeVine: Im new too .. -she smiles warmly to her, she never had trouble meeting new people, she loved making new friends- KiraElizaRyu: -Giggles- Well that makes three of us that is new. - SarahScriptor28: Really? - she quirks her head- Thats interestiing, i kind of assumed that this school had a set staff and student population - she thought about- Well thats kind of silly, it is a highschool. ArtDeVine: -nods and stares at Kimmy, not able to get her eyes off her beauty- KiraElizaRyu: Yea it seems as there low on staff. I heard that there is gonna be a new Teacher. Also heard hes a hunk. Giggles blowing a kiss at Mina- ArtDeVine: pfft.. a male teacher.. -she blushes deeply as Kimmy blows her a kiss, then replies it sending an air kiss back- KiraElizaRyu: -Snickers- You know that I love you dearest. SarahScriptor28: -she laughs at the twos interactions, before looking down- Well technically i am part of the staff but thats not exactly the case. ArtDeVine: -crawls over to Kimmy and kisses her cheek- I love you too KiraElizaRyu: Oh yea your the nurse right? -kisses Mina back-- ArtDeVine: -she laces her fingers with Kimmy's- SarahScriptor28: Ah no - she laughs slightly nervous- I'm a writer here to do a piece. I'll be observing students this year. But they have asked me to start a club... KiraElizaRyu: Ah yes, I was asked to pick a club but Idk which one SarahScriptor28: Well - she shrugged- i havent actually accepted, i wasnt sure how students would react to an outsider coming in and poking around their lives. KiraElizaRyu: Ah , Hey I dont mind -giggles- My life is full of suprises. SarahScriptor28: -she smiles- Well im glad you guys dont hate me. That was my first worry. ArtDeVine: -she smiles to her- Dont worry so much... SarahScriptor28: So -she hesitates- you two are dating? KiraElizaRyu: We are -smiles- She just has to were earplugs, due to me being a banshee and my screams. -giggles softly- SarahScriptor28: oh - she raises her eye brow- a banshee huh? - she opens her book and begins to write before pausing- Do you mind if i write this down? ArtDeVine: -she chuckles and nips at Kimmy's ear- ArtDeVine whispers: what grade am I in.. lol KiraElizaRyu: No I don't -giggles- SarahScriptor28: Sweet -continues to write- KiraElizaRyu: -Smiles softly as she watches her write.- KiraElizaRyu: Thankies)) ArtDeVine: ((wb honey)) KiraElizaRyu: ((thankies)) SarahScriptor28: How about you Mina - looking to her and smiling- ArtDeVine: -she smiles to her softly- I dont mind SarahScriptor28: -nods- So whats it like to date a banshee? KiraElizaRyu: Mina here is a vampire -giggles- ArtDeVine: -she giggles- its wonderfull to date a banshee... SarahScriptor28: A vampire and a banshee, huh? - writes- KiraElizaRyu: Our dormroom is uder work though, which we share with a siern. SarahScriptor28: -Sarah laughed and looked up- A banshee and a siren? Sounds... - she paused- Noisy i guess. ArtDeVine: -she chuckles- ArtDeVine: Im very happy about my earplugs.., KiraElizaRyu: Oh yes you haven't even seen the half of it. We do not get alog very well. SarahScriptor28: Uh oh - she laughs- I can imagine it must be awkward for her having to stay in a room with a couple. KiraElizaRyu: Very -giggles- Im also Head cheerleader -smiles- ArtDeVine: -giggles and kisses Kimmy's neck- KiraElizaRyu: -Holds her close- This school year is gonna be fun. SarahScriptor28: What sports teams does this school have? KiraElizaRyu: For now we have a soccer team and a cheerleading team ArtDeVine: and I just support the cheerleaders.. -chuckles- SarahScriptor28: -she laughed- Who do you guys play? Is there another school like this? KiraElizaRyu: You just love seeing me jump and show off my body -giggles- KiraElizaRyu: There is another school I do forget tthere name though. -thinks on it- ArtDeVine: -nods eagerly- Oh yes, who wouldnt love that.. -giggles- YukiKaijuShimazu whispers: I'ma be a werewolf SarahScriptor28: -she looks up and smiles at the girls flirtation, it was cute. She quickly back to wrting and occassionally drawing doddles of the girls- KiraElizaRyu: So do you go to school here to? ArtDeVine: -Mina plays with her long white hair- SarahScriptor28: Im actually in college ArtDeVine: Okay, how interesting.. -she smiles to her- KiraElizaRyu: A college student ArtDeVine whispers: crap.. sorry.. im tired, its late here ArtDeVine whispers: can I do it tomorrow? SarahScriptor28: -she nodded- Yeah this is for a book i want to write - waves her hand- It was part of my assignment. KiraElizaRyu: Oh i see. ArtDeVine whispers: <3 SarahScriptor28: -she nods- Hopefully things will go well KiraElizaRyu: I hope so to. Maybe you can ask that shapesifter ArtDeVine: -she leans sleepishly agains Kimmy and kisses her cheek- SarahScriptor28: Shapshifter? - she turns her head to the side curiously- KiraElizaRyu: Yes, its usually a hot male make but has another form thats a female. Watch out shes a trouble maker. SarahScriptor28: Wait what? SarahScriptor28: -she nodded writing it down- Thats very interesting. KiraElizaRyu: Yes, it is SarahScriptor28: Who is this? KiraElizaRyu: Kione ArtDeVine whispers: -holds you close, stroking your cheek softly looking into your eyes as I lean in and kiss you soft and lovingly- SarahScriptor28: Kione - she nodded- Cool Cool ArtDeVine: -she looks up- I think I forgot something at the dorm... Im gonna go get it.. -she kisses Kimmy's cheek before leaving and sends the girl a warm smile- Ill see you guys later KiraElizaRyu: -Smiles- See you later dear. SarahScriptor28: Later -waves- ArtDeVine has left the chat SarahScriptor28: So Kimmy, how many othr girls are on the cheerleading squad? KiraElizaRyu: Well just me for now until we get more girls to join. Our uniforms are still being made. SarahScriptor28: Oh having tryout soon? KiraElizaRyu: Yes we are ^.^ SarahScriptor28: -Sarah paused- Wait what is this schools mascot? KiraElizaRyu: Its a bat SarahScriptor28: -she made hmm noise- Thats cool. So are there a lot of people at this school? SarahScriptor28: i was curious about that. KiraElizaRyu: Offically school hasnt started. SarahScriptor28: -sarah luaghed- wow i really dont know anything KiraElizaRyu: -giggles- KiraElizaRyu: I heard that someone broke into the school. YukiKaijuShimazu: -He grumbles softly as he walks into the room, his nose twitching at all the new scents- KiraElizaRyu: -Turning her head around as she hears grumbling from behind. Catching sight of another person walking around the halls.- SarahScriptor28: -looking up she raises her eyebrows- Seriously? YukiKaijuShimazu: -He leans against the wall and closes his eyes- KiraElizaRyu: Yes. I heard they stole some junk food. -shurgs her shoulders, keeping her eyes on the newcomer- SarahScriptor28: -she laughs- What a wierd thing to break into a school for. KiraElizaRyu: Yea it is -turning around she yells at the male- Hey you. TalonDomenPsychosiss has joined the chat SarahScriptor28: -surprised by her outburst she looks over seeing another person for the first time- YukiKaijuShimazu: -He turns around at the voice beckoning to him and looks up at her from behind his shades- KiraElizaRyu: Yeah I'm talking to you. What are you just gonna stand there against the wall? -giggles as she speaks-